<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>QMS 10 3 by Deacon_Heller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936599">QMS 10 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon_Heller/pseuds/Deacon_Heller'>Deacon_Heller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quantum Mirror Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deacon_Heller/pseuds/Deacon_Heller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SG10 recover from their battle with the alien trophy hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quantum Mirror Series [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965412</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>QMS 10 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ford sat on the edge of his bed in the infirmary, he wasn't allowed to leave yet, but he couldn't just lay there either. It felt too much like doing nothing, and nothing was the only thing he couldn't do. </p>
<p>He glanced at Colt, and the steady morphine drip that kept him quite while the giant hole in his stomach closed. Ford's right foot bounced rhythmically as he stared at his drugged teammate. Ford clenched his left fist, and it sent piercing pains up his forearm to his elbow. He kept squeezing his fist, shooting the fire up his arm. Ford was not going to lose another man under his command. Even if it was Colt.</p>
<p>When the civilian was first assigned to his team, Ford thought he was being punished. Colt was a mouthy geek spouting off the most inappropriate things at the worst possible times, and no matter what he said or did he couldn't shut Colt up. Ford tired to run Colt into silence, he didn't expect that the geek could run a marathon. Next he tried to grind him into dust through drills, but the annoying bastard laughed his way through it all, even when he was laying on the ground, too exhausted to move. Colt just ate it all up and laughed for more. </p>
<p>That was the hardest thing for Ford to take at first, Colts stupid grin. There was no getting rid of it. When it came time to step through the gate for their first mission Ford choked down his fear of what he expected to happen, and he followed orders. When the Jaffa ambush appeared and the fire fight started Ford expected that Colt would run or die. </p>
<p>Ford was shocked when Colt did neither. Instead, the lippy nerd started tossing grenades like water balloons, firing wildly on the overwhelming number of Jaffa, yelling "Wooooooo!" the entire time. The only one more confused than the Jaffa, was Ford himself. Colt was not only reckless, but fearless too. Though he never said it out loud, Ford knew that the only reason Ten even survived that mission was because of Colt. </p>
<p>Now, Ford sat on his bed starring at the last remaining member of the original team, and the gaping hole that the trophy hunter put in his stomach. Ford wished there were a hundred Jaffa he could kill with his bare hands instead of Colt being wounded, but there weren't, and all he could do was sit there until the doctor let him leave.</p>
<p>"Sergeant Ford, you're cleared to..." Dr. Forrester said approaching Ford   </p>
<p>"Thanks Doc," Ford blurted out as he jogged past Forrester out of the infirmary. </p>
<p>Later that day, Colt laid in his bed in the infirmary, dazed from the painkillers that dripped from the IV in his arm. He was playing Brick Breaker on his phone when Michael walked in. </p>
<p>"Hey Mikey. How's the snail?" Colt asked, with a drooping smile.</p>
<p>"How much medication do they have you one?" Michael asked, as he slipped the healing device onto his hand.</p>
<p>"I'd say, just about enough."</p>
<p>"Right," Michael said, as he activated the device. He held it over the spear wound in Colts abdomen, and bathed it in a golden light. "How's that?"</p>
<p>"It kind of itches," Colt said, as he started to scratch at his stomach. Michael slapped his hand away. Colt tried again and Michael slapped his hand even harder.</p>
<p>Michael's eyes flashed and his head lolled on his neck for a moment before it perked back up and his voice changed. It became nasally and deep. "This isn't so bad. I've been stabbed...at least seven times. The first time was in a duel with a very angry Jaffa warrior."</p>
<p>"Why was he so angry?" Colt asked. </p>
<p>"There was a woman."</p>
<p>"Nice. When was this?"</p>
<p>"Almost...two thousand years ago."</p>
<p>"Wow. You're old," Colt grinned. "I mean, I knew that you were old, but that's like...extra old."</p>
<p>"He's got a million stories, and he never shuts up," Michael's voice returned to normal. </p>
<p>"That must suck," Colt said, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but he's right, this isn't so bad."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? It was an eight foot spear!" Colt protested. </p>
<p>"Yesterday it was a seven foot spear."</p>
<p>"And tomorrow it will be nine, but the point is...spear!"</p>
<p>"Point, spear, funny," Michael laughed. "You get wounded in the field so often you need one of these in your kit." </p>
<p>"You got another one?" Colt asked, after he thought for a moment.</p>
<p>"You need Naquadah in your blood for it to work."</p>
<p>"You need Naquadah in your blood for it to work, I adapted the power source for the personal shields on the GDO. I can make this work for me."</p>
<p>"If you think you can, then take it."</p>
<p>After Colt was released from the infirmary he spent all of his free time at his desk in the quarters he shared with the rest of Ten. He cobbled several computers together to get the computing power he needed to run the programs he created that helped him design technology. He sat glancing between the six monitors on his desk.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Colt finally shouted, standing up from his chair.</p>
<p>Ford startled awake. Natock opened one eye, glancing at Colt from the full Lotus position, sitting on his bed. Colt grinned, looking around at the rest of Ten. </p>
<p>"I did it," Colt began.</p>
<p>"Good job, now shut, I'm tired," Ford growled rolling over on his bed.</p>
<p>"You don't get it, I redesigned the healing device," Colt began. "Ok, so this is how it works..."  </p>
<p>"Let me stop you right there, you know I'm not a scientist," Ford interrupted. </p>
<p>"Right. You want the Ford Explanation. Blah blah blah Goa'uld healing device, blah blah blah grain of Naquadah, blah blah blah now anyone can use them. You're welcome!"</p>
<p>"Well I'm not sure I follow the technical jargon, but that's fantastic," Ford said, sitting on his bed. "Now go tell General Willis."</p>
<p>Ford laid back down and pulled his pillow over his face.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Colt asked. He looked at Natock and saw the Jaffa's eyes were closed once again. "How are you not...you guys suck!"</p>
<p>Colt stormed out of their quarters on his way to Willis's office. </p>
<p>The following day Ford, Natock, and Colt waited in the conference room for General Willis and one of the robot Doctor Carters. They stood up and waited for Willis to sit down before anyone spoke. </p>
<p>"How's the stomach?" Willis asked Colt.</p>
<p>"Better, sir," Colt answered. "The doctors told me I was lucky there were no toxins on it. Ford wasn't as lucky." </p>
<p>"I'm told you were having trouble with your arm," Willis said to Ford, as he looked in a folder. "Something we've never seen before."</p>
<p>"It looked like some kind of paralytic." Carter added, reviewing her notes. "Are you still feeling the effects Sergeant Ford?" </p>
<p>Ford put his left hand under the table and convulsively clenched his fist. The fire was gone, and he had full use of his arm, but there was still some numbness in his fingers. </p>
<p>"No." He lied.</p>
<p>"Sergeant Ford," Willis continued, "Dr. Carter has discovered a few things about the creature that attacked you and she wanted to ask you some question."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Ford said, sitting forward in his chair. </p>
<p>"First of all let me say that I'm very sorry for the loss of your two team members. I know firsthand how painful that is," Carter began.</p>
<p>"Didn't yours always come back to life?" Colt asked. </p>
<p>"The mask that the creature wore had several functions," Carter continued, ignoring Colt's observation. "The first let it see in several different spectrums of light. I think this is how it was able to track you so effectively." </p>
<p>"That explains a few things," Ford agreed.</p>
<p>"It also provided the creature with gasses not found in that planet's atmosphere," Carter said. "I don't think it was indigenous to that world, but one similar to it."</p>
<p>"We know these things have achieved space travel, we destroyed what looked like a shuttle," Colt said. </p>
<p>"Did you recognize the configuration?" Willis asked Natock. </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"What else did you find out about its weapons?" Colt asked.</p>
<p>"I think that the plasma cannon on its shoulder may have been targeted by a heads up display on the mask, but I can't say for sure," Carter said, as he poked a finger from the bullet hole in the cheek of the mask. Ford grinned slightly at the memory of the last bullet he put in the Hunter. "It seems to have sustained some damage, but I have been able to discover that the mask itself doesn't have a any kind of computing function."</p>
<p>"It was probably controlled wirelessly by one of the arm gauntlets," Colt pointed out. </p>
<p>"The computer in the left one is incredibly compact, but the nuclear device was what caught my attention," Carter continued. </p>
<p>"The what?" Colt blurted out.</p>
<p>"Yeah, the what?" Ford added.</p>
<p>"The left gauntlet has an incredibly small nuclear device that seems to power everything."</p>
<p>"I suspect it would serve as a self destruct function as well," Natock said. </p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" Willis asked.</p>
<p>"When we finally critically wounded it, the creature was reaching for its left arm when Sergeant <br/>Ford began firing bullets into its major joints."</p>
<p>"I guess it didn't want to be taken alive," Colt mumbled. </p>
<p>"It was never in any danger of that," Ford growled. </p>
<p>"Did you figure out it's cloak?" Colt asked. </p>
<p>"What you described sounds like it bent light around itself," Carter replied.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter," Ford spat out. "We have better cloaks anyway."</p>
<p>"The Sodan device," Natock clarified. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Its cloak was good, but it became visible when it moved," Ford said.</p>
<p>"What about personal shields?" Willis asked, reading from the report. "Natock noted that he never observed it using one."</p>
<p>"If the creature had one it would have used it once we started landing hits," Ford said. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you struck it this many times?" Willis asked.</p>
<p>"At least two direct hits with the plasma bolts and two more glancing blows, but he still kept fighting. This was in addition to falling more than fifty feet from a tree and standing near an exploding drop ship," Ford said. </p>
<p>"He showed no signs of injury from the fall or the explosion," Natock added. "But we did observe him injecting himself with something. It could have been a pain killer or something that accelerated healing."</p>
<p>"Damn thing was practically immune to Zat guns," Ford snarled. "We Zat'd it two times in a row and it still kept coming."</p>
<p>"And it was practically an Olympic javelin thrower even after taking a direct hit to the chest," Colt grunted.</p>
<p>"Four plasma bolts and an entire magazine of .45 cal to kill it," Ford scowled. "This thing was a real..."</p>
<p>"Predator?" Colt blurted out.</p>
<p>"No, I was going to say bastard!" Ford corrected. </p>
<p>"I'm declaring the world hostile and attaching a detailed report of that species with it," Willis said. "No one is going to stumbled over that place again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>